


National Security

by projectcyborg



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crushing83's Tri-Fandom Drabble-A-Thon ~ prompt = N</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Security

"What if someone catches us?" is what Kate always used to say when Nancy cornered her against the desk.

"I'll tell them it's an urgent matter of national security," Nancy would reply, dead serious, as her fingers initiated covert operations underneath Kate's skirt.

But when it was CJ standing frozen in the doorway, the situation didn't seem so dire. The pressure of Nancy's palm (and her plundering fingers) stayed Kate from closing her legs.

Nancy looked at CJ, licked her lips. "Now that you're Chief of Staff, you have access to certain classified information."

And then CJ was on her knees, tongue reading Kate's secrets (with Nancy translating into her ear).


End file.
